Leyenda
by Drekaas
Summary: [Yaoi] Mientras Yuri realiza su última presentación en el Grand Prix Final, Otabek lo observa nerviosamente a un lado de la pista.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE "YURI! ON ICE" SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **Una historia cortita que tenía pensada en mi cabeza desde que vi el último capítulo de la serie. Desde que Otabek salió, se convirtió en uno de mis personajes favoritos y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado mucho que ahondaran mas en las interacciones entre Otabek y Yuri pero, bueno. ¡Supongo que para eso están los fics!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

— ¡Yuri! ¡ _Davai_! —había gritado desde el área de kiss and cry, apenas unos minutos después de haber acabado con su propia presentación y abrazando uno de los peluches que el público había lanzado a la pista para él. Apretó con más fuerza el oso entre sus brazos cuando observó la mano del rubio alzarse para responderle con un pulgar arriba. Era la misma silenciosa y discreta manera que él mismo había contestado a los ánimos de Yuri en el programa corto.

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ni de observarlo, Otabek comenzó a caminar fuera del kiss and cry para situarse a un lado de la pista, concretamente al área donde sólo los patinadores, entrenadores y miembros del staff podían estar. Desde ahí podría estar pendiente de la actuación, pues estaba seguro de que no iba a querer perdérselo por nada del mundo. Yuri Plisetsky, el más nuevo prodigio del patinaje ruso que con tan corta edad acababa de romper un récord de puntuación en el programa corto se preparaba para hacer su programa libre, uno que sin duda sería impecable y con el que posiblemente llegara a coronarse como medallista de oro. Un momento que sin duda pasaría a la historia. Observó a la esbelta silueta vestida de negro con detalles rojos, rosas y plateados colocarse en posición a media pista, esperando que la música sonara para comenzar.

El piano tan sólo incrementaba su entusiasmo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse atónito al verlo patinar, con una elegancia y una gracia en cada movimiento que no había podido encontrar en ningún otro patinador. Era una ejecución más que perfecta, pero eso era de esperarse. Sin embargo, lo que más lo embrujaba era ver esa enorme determinación en sus ojos. Como si se tratase de un soldado enfocado en su tarea, dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo para conseguir la tan anhelada meta. Los mismos ojos que habían acaparado su atención desde aquel entrenamiento de verano hace años. Había algo especial en Yuri, algo que le gustaba muchísimo y que era la misma razón por la que se había decidido a ser su amigo, como una excusa para poder conocerlo más. Sonrió al recordar aquél día en el que _casualmente_ había conseguido rescatarlo de sus admiradoras y de cómo ellas les habían fotografiado en su huida. Un detalle del que pudieron hablar tranquilamente en un café, lejos de cualquier rastro de su club de fans y después de haber dado por iniciada la amistad entre ambos.

— Agh, ¿puedes creer esto? —se quejó Yuri con una mueca de desagrado—, _'El_ _hada rusa, Yuri Plisetsky, es rescatada por Otabek Altin, el héroe kazajo'_. ¡Que títulos más ridículos! Me cuesta creer que tanta gente lo comparta —comentó molesto, deslizando el dedo por el teléfono para continuar mirando las incontables publicaciones que se esparcían por Twitter con la misma rapidez que lo haría una plaga.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece adorable —respondió Otabek recargando un codo sobre la mesa para posteriormente poder descansar la cabeza sobre la mano.

Yuri levantó la cabeza y tras observar la sonrisa en el rostro de su nuevo amigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras fruncía el ceño—: Son unas dementes. Es un alivio que estuvieras ahí para ayudarme.

— Si bueno, fue fácil saber que estarías ahí. Gracias a las dementes, claro —sería una pena mentirle cuando apenas estaba queriendo conocerle, así que Otabek tuvo que dejarle saber lo útil que resultaba el acoso de su club de fans cuando se trataba de saber en dónde se encontraba Yuri.

— Osea que, ¿estabas buscándome? —preguntó Yuri, despegando la vista del teléfono y las redes sociales para concentrarse enteramente en la conversación.

— Sí. Quería hablar contigo —admitió sin ningún tipo de pena, deleitándose en la expresión atónita en el rostro de Yuri. Como si no se creyera que alguien estuviera interesado en hablar con él.

— ¿Y sobre qué? —preguntó el rubio, colocándose la capucha de su chaqueta negra en la cabeza, casi de puro nerviosismo.

— Sobre cualquier cosa, para conocerte mejor. Como te dije antes, a veces creo que nos parecemos.

Y ahora, al verlo realizar la rutina que definiría su carrera, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Ambos eran personas que no demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos. Sólo que Yuri por lo general los ocultaba bajo esa mascara de chico maleducado mientras que Otabek tan sólo guardaba silencio. Ambos habían luchado duramente para llegar hasta donde estaban. Mientras que Yuri se había superado a sí mismo logrando un desempeño que muchos no podían a su edad, Otabek hacía algo muy parecido, tomando una ruta poco convencional para entrenar y por ende demostrando una originalidad que pocas veces se veía en el mundo del patinaje artístico. La charla de ese día le había abierto la puerta a otro tipo de similitudes más pequeñas como que preferían el mismo tipo de música o el hecho de que ambos tuviesen un sentido tan alto de la moda.

Cuando por fin clavó su último salto, el público no pudo contenerse y comenzaron a aplaudir incluso antes de que el final de la rutina de Yuri llegara. Por supuesto, Otabek aplaudió también. Estaba seguro que lo había logrado. Una rutina de 10, incuso después de la caída que había tenido. La dificultad de sus altos no podía ser pasada por alto. Yuri tenía la medalla de oro, no había espacio para la duda al menos en su mente. Para sorpresa de todos, el chico ruso no pudo contenerse una vez que había finalizado y cayó de rodillas en la pista, cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba. Otabek dejó caer el oso entre sus manos y avanzó hasta quedar al borde de la pista, cerca de la entrada hacia la misma y sin darse cuenta tiró también al suelo la chamarra que su entrenador le había colocado sobre los hombros. De momento lo que más le preocupaba era estar ahí para su amigo, por lo que espero a que Yuri pudiera recomponerse lo suficiente como para agradecer al público, que no podía dejar de aplaudirle de pie luego de una actuación tan buena. El rubio se había dado cuenta de su presencia también y se apresuró a limpiar los restos de lágrimas en las mangas de su traje antes de llegar al acceso hacia la pista. Para su sorpresa, Otabek lo abrazó antes de que pudiera decirle alguna otra cosa.

— Fue increíble —le dijo poco antes de soltarlo, sonriendo con ternura al ver un par de lágrimas nuevas formarse en sus ojos. Su eterna mirada de soldado estaba ausente y la reemplazaba algo así como los ojos de un gatito abandonado a su suerte en el portal de una casa, esperando a que lo recogieran. Hubiera querido decirle lo encantador que se veía pero era aún demasiado pronto. Como era de esperarse, Yakov no tardó mucho en llegar y en acaparar la atención de Yuri, momento en el que Otabek tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejarlos marcharse en dirección al kiss and cry. Observó con nerviosismo la pantalla hasta que mostraron las calificaciones y sonrió ampliamente al ver que no se había equivocado con su veredicto. Una leyenda acababa de nacer y le costaba mucho creer que estuviese tan enamorado de ella.


End file.
